


The Strange Prince from Ylisse

by Okami01



Series: Chrobinweek2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2020, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Robin visits Ylisse and before she knows it, becomes friends with the kingdoms prince.For Chrobinweek2020! - Reincarnation
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobinweek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Strange Prince from Ylisse

The prince of Ylisse was a very strange boy. Robin was sure of that. She'd read about it in a book. Though she knew it wasn't very nice to say. Not that her father would care judging the way that he talks about Ylisse. He'd complained about how they were going to Ylisse for practically a month. And it was only because of her mother that he was remotely calm. 

" We used to be enemies, " her father would say. Gazing up at the mural of the sort of creepy dragon God who Robin swore eyes grew red sometimes. She sort of liked the thing in a way, whether because it was the God of their kingdom or she just liked lizards was unclear. Her father would get annoyed when she referred to Grima as such. Grima wasn't supposed to be a friend or just a simple lizard apparently 

" We are not enemies anymore dear," her mother would reply, peeking out from one of her tomes. " Her silver hair would glint in the light of the study, same as Robin's. That's where she got her looks from apparently.   
And her love of books. Though so did her father. But the weird occult stuff he read both frightened and intrigued Robin. 

Their carriage arrived in the middle of the day. Ylisse was different from Plegia in many ways  
Where there was black, purple, and gold in Plegia, there was yellow and green in Ylisse. So much yellow and green. The sun, the flowers the soft-looking fields where Robin wanted to take a nap. 

They both had pegasi, she observed. Though the ones in Plega were almost always brown or black. In one of the books she read, it was said that there were griffins. They worshiped the goddess Naga. Not many learned dark magic, something that Robin had learned when she was very young. She was fourteen now. Her learning process had gone- talking, walking, writing, reading, dark magic, pegasi flying.

Now in her household, most times, she beat all the scholars around at chess. Expect for her father and mother and their advisers. Before, she had been too young to travel with her parents. 

At twelve, Robin was wearing her hair in twin tails with a parted bang. She wore a cloak. Neither her father nor mother particularly liked it. Though her father was happy she wasn't wearing the traditional dark flier garb or the dark mage dress. Her mother wanted her in a dress sometimes but she appreciated the importance of studying. 

Though her mother, and to a slightly more frazzled and worried extent, her father. They both wanted her to have fun. 

She'd met Chrom the first time outside of the castle. had a wooden version of the falchion strapped to his side. His hands were dirt-covered and he was eating an unpeeled orange. Where she donned the mark of the Grimleal on her back, he had the mark of the exalt on his shoulder. 

He was different but Robin liked him a lot anyway. 

The first time they met, he'd ran up out of nowhere in what seemed like magic.

But Robin could overhear his father telling him that he was late. 

He sort of grimaced before smiling again and winking at Robin. 

She didn't know what to make of that. 

Later, after the diplomatic meetings were about to start, Robin somehow ended up getting shuffled in a room together. 

Robin looked around. All over the place were banners with the exalt mark and the strange light dragon that his people worshipped.

Robin looked at the mark on Chrom's shoulder. She watched him smile, even more so as he got the maids of the castle to leave them.

" So you're Robin?"

" Yes, hello," Robin said, bowing in a way that she hoped wasn't awkward. 

Chrom bows back equally awkwardly. shook his head. " You don't need to do that. You're a princess anyway or something?"

This boy didn't pay any attention. " Something like that. I am Validar's daughter. He is the Religious Adviser of Plegia."

" Oh," Chrom said, his eyebrows knitting together. " That's cool I guess. Anyway, do you want to play? My sister started going to those meetings and my other sister is too little to do a lot of stuff. You're my age aren't you?"

Robin blinks, now she's trying to process things. " Play?" She doesn't usually do that.   
" I'm older than you." By a few months. 

" How do you know that."

" I read about it in a book." It sounds sort of creepy when she says it out loud

" Oh." Thankfully Chrom doesn't sound creeped out. 

" Do you want to play chess?"

Chrom makes a face. " Do… do you want to play chess?"  
He steps closer. " We should do something really fun."

" Chess is fun." Robin counters. Judging by the look of horror on Chrom's face, he doesn't agree. 

Now she's curious.   
" But… what is it that you do for fun?"

Chrom grins again. " I'll show you. Come on." He beckons her forward, but there isn't any place to go."

He leans forward towards her as she walks. " We'll sneak out of here. The maids don't really mind… I think. "

" You think?" He's so reckless. 

He walks over to the window. Places his hand in a vase. Pulls out a thing of rope. 

Robin stands there. Eyes wide before whispering. " You've done this before?"

Chrom nods. 

" Why? Can't you just tell them you want to go out?"

Chrom grimaces. " Naw, they'd be like, ' no more slacking off Chrom go do some mathematics.' He says the word mathematics as if it's poison. 

He's different from her. That goes that saying of course. Not that Robin would ever say it.

" Maybe you're just not doing it right. Math can be fun."

Chrom laughs, then startles like he hadn't meant to. " Ah, sorry I just… don't think math is ever fun."

" Hmm well, I am not offended."

" Good! Now come on, you'll like it."

He seems so confident. Robin peers out the window. The castle is beautiful but it's also filled with high up rooms.   
" I think.. they put us up here because it's high up. So I won't escape."

Robin sort of thinks that maybe that means he shouldn't try to escape. Though it is a bit interesting. 

This is a bad idea. Robin knows it. She doesn't need an equation to know that it's a bad idea. And yet, she really wants to see how it'll turn out. 

" Here, just grab hold of me and we can climb down from here."

She's intrigued and so, she watches him tie the rope around his waist, pulling hard and then tying it to a banister. She takes his hand and even though it's completely unscientific, she thinks it's going to be alright. 

They fall or it's sort of like flying. She closes her eyes, not that it makes sense scientifically. But if they're plummeting to their doom she'd rather not are. 

Then they're on the ground. Safe somehow. The prince has strange hobbies.   
Somehow. They make it. Robin opens her eyes. Chrom smiles and if it's something he does all the time. And just like that, they're off. 

__  
It stands to reason that Chrom would know both the castle and the outside grounds well. He runs around, weaving past trees and down the very green hills expertly. 

Robin is impressed. She'd probably be more impressed if she wasn't panting and nearly falling down a hill. She takes her cloak and ties it around her waist. 

" So is this fun?" she asks. Genuinely curious. 

Chrom looks back and nods. "Yeah, don't you think so?"

Robin ponders this, especially as Chrom stops on the top of a hill and sits. She can see clouds. Vaguely pastoral lands stretching all around. Sheep, cows, and chicken. Griffon and pegasi flying around. 

" I like coming here…" Chrom says. Robin listens to his voice to see if he's out of breath. Somewhat irritatingly, he isn't. I guess most princesses and princes like reading and stuff… But I want to see the kingdom that one day I'll rule, you know?:

Robin nods. She's read about Ylisse in books before. She's seen it in picture tomes. It's beautiful. She'd also read that it was a rather poor country and that's why everyone farmed. But, at the very least, Chrom looked happy. So she doesn't mention that the book called them all bumpkins. 

" You wanna go out further?"

She shouldn't. Her father would be mad. Robin wants to see more of this place. Her curiosity outways her hesitation, so she nods again. 

Chrom starts to run again. Then he slows down, perhaps accounting for Robin's pace. He seems kind that way, Robin thinks. 

And in no time at all, they're on a dirt road. There are horse-pulled carts whizzing by. The people seem happy here too. The sun shines overhead. 

" Is there anything you want to see?" Chrom looks at her, stretching and raising his arms. 

Robin thinks about this. There are many things but if she had to give priority to one.

" The griffons."

" Mmm, they might bite. The wild ones at least. We could go back and see the royal ones."

She shakes her head a strange childish thought appears. " Are you scared? I thought that you climbed out of windows for fun."

" Well," Chrom starts, his eyes glinting in challenge. " If they start to scare you, I doubt math will help."

" Maybe if they knew how to do math. They wouldn't be biting people."

It's sort of silly so she isn't too annoyed when Chrom laughs. 

In the end, he takes her to see the strange creatures anyway. 

" These are the griffon racing kind" Chrom explains peering into the stall. " They're ahh .. not very friendly. But friendly than wild ones by like… a little."

Robin sees that as she peers in and the thing sort of growls and chirps at her. It paces to the back of her pen. Chrom pulls out an orange from somewhere. " Oi listen, Robin is a friend." 

It's nice, even if only superficially, to be called a friend.

He throws the orange into the pen. The griffon flaps its wings in interest. It stares at Robin and it's tail flicks. She thinks it must be in annoyance. The beast opens its strange beaked mouth and devours the fruit. 

" Wow, that is really cool." Robin smiles.

Chrom nods. " Yep. It is."

A man wearing an apron that says griffon riders comes over. " You feeding my griffons again boy? " he growls.

" Ah," Chrom says backing up. " No… well un maybe. We'd best be off."

It takes Robin a moment to realize he's talking to her. 

He grabs her hand and.starts to run. So much running but Robin is starting not to mind. Or her legs are going numb. Either way. 

Chrom.guides her down a bunch of different streets, until he seems it safe. 

" That was rude… Doesn't he know you're a prince?"

" Not exactly."

" Why?"

" Because people treat you differently when royalty." Chrom frowns for the first time in a while.

" I see… and that… bothers you."

" Yeah of course."

Robin laughs for some reason. " You want scary guys to yell at you for feeding their beasts oranges."

Chrom's smile.returns. He laughs. " Well no… I don't want people to be mean of course. But, I think people just shouldn't be mean. Ya know?"

The prince of Ylisse is very strange indeed. And yet, Robin finds herself agreeing. " It would be nice if people weren't mean, yes. Though…"

" Though…"

" Who wants an unpeeled orange anyway. 

Chrome's eyes widen. " You're supposed to peel them…. Oh."

Robin laughs again. "Of course."

Chrom blushes. Then he starts walking again. " Mmm, you just know everything I guess."

She can't tell if he's joking or not, though it would be nice if she did know everything. 

______  
The next time they meet, Robin seeks Chrom out. Her father was predictably mad at her for sneaking out with Chrom. Her mother had calmed the storm.   
So this time, Robin decides to find Chrom on her own accord. 

She wanders the palace when she overhears shouting. 

Chrom is practicing his sword fighting. 

She peers at him through the doorway. He heaves the wooden falchion replica over his head and then crashing down over a training dummy.   
It feels dangerous somehow. Though it's not a real blade. Robin has no idea why. It simply does. 

She thinks that it's a bit creepy staring at him. 

She clears her throat and the door creaks open when she enters further. 

" Oh, hello Robin. Would you like to spar?"

She's not that bad with a sword. Probably not as good as him but she'll probably be able to do something. 

" Hi, Chrom. Yeah," she says, finding a smaller wooden sword and swinging it around. 

" Really? You didn't seem like you liked running at first."

In Plegia, they don't do much running for no reason. They teach everyone how to fight.   
" I can use a sword," she states matter factly. 

" I guess I just thought… don't get this the wrong way, that princesses are delicate."

" I'm not a princess. And aren't you supposed to treat everyone the same?"

" That's why I asked you to spar."

"Ok."

"Ok! So um, I'll count to three."

He does. Robin's body tenses. 

Rightfully so. Chrom lunches forward. Robin twists and runs. 

" Oi," Chrom calls. " You can't run away.."

" I can. I am."

She turns. Her pigtails whip her in the face. She sticks out her tongue. But she has to keep moving because Chrom is fast. 

Chrom is fast and he's strong but Robin has a plan.   
She lets Chrom get closer and then twists again. This time jabbing her wooden sword into his hand, knocking it away. 

The sound of wood hitting the ground makes her smile. 

Chrom smiles back. " You do know how to use a sword." He sounds sort of bewildered. 

It's a mistake for Robin to let down her guard. Not that this fight is at all serious. 

Chrom lunges forward again and this time he grabs Robin by her cloak. She twists again, attempting to shrug it off. 

They both stumble to the ground, near where the swords fell. 

Robin attempts to poke him with hers. But he manages to pin her to the ground. 

" I got you," he says. 

" You can't win a fight like this," Robin argues, just because she can.

" I can," he repeats. " I am."

They both laugh. Chrom jumps up and Robin wacks him with her sword anyway. 

She was still mad she lost for some reason.  
" I could have used my magic."

" Yeah but dark magic's dangerous. Ya have to be careful."

" I know. I wouldn't want to hurt you anyway." Robin isn't prone to wanting to hurt people. And yet for some reason, she especially wants to make sure Chrom is unharmed. 

" All magic sort of…. um well, I can't really use it. Not like my sisters."

" Well, I can't tackle people to the ground so I guess we're even." 

They both laugh at that. Robin's magic crackles in her fingertips but feels surprisingly at peace. It's strange. She almost feels like she knows Chrom. Like something like this has happened before. Her minds probably playing tricks on her. 

When she looks into the doorways she hears a maid sighing.   
They should be more used to Chrom' eccentricities than Robin is. 

" M'lord Chrom, Your father is looking for you and Frederick is not happy that you didn't tell him where you were going."

Chrom looks guilty. His mouth twists to the side and while he looks at the tired-looking maid, it's with a look of sadness.

" I um… well I suppose that might be the case."

The maid sighs. She cuties and turns. " Just try to get something done. And I'm sure lady Robin has other things to do besides roll around in the dirt."

She leaves. 

Robin shrugs. 

Chrom smiles again. " Do you?"

" Huh?"

"Have better things to do."

She's visiting but she thinks not. Robin shakes her head.

Chrom laughs. " Me neither."

The prince is strange. Robin finds that she really does like him anyway. Or maybe she likes him because that's how he is. 

Later, Chrom gets yelled at by his dad and Robin by her own father. It seems that having fun isn't always easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chrobinweek2020! Thanks for reading! It was a fun week (:  
> I want to write more of this au one day. Even though it's pretty close to canon, only Robin stayed with her parents and they aren't evil and neither is Grima. Chrom's parents are still alive too so good for them.
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
